The ninja go insane
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: When the serpentine put Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya and Sensei in an undergroung jail cell, well, let's just say, they go insane. Please read it sounds better than this summary is. Jay/Nya.
1. 1: Trapped

_(Nya POV)_

We got an emergency call for serpentine attack. We went to the tombs and the hatch was open. The reasonable thing was to go inside, well we sort of had to, you know all TV shows the hero does the stupid thing. Well when we went in, serpentine attacked us. Soon all of the serpentine knocked us all out. When I woke up, we were all in a cell. It was made out of bendge stone and the floor was all dirt and stone. The bars were bendge stone and we were all stuck in it. "If we're in here more than a week, I call Jay to eat." Kai said. Jay slowly backed away from Kai and hide behind Zane. Oh, my, gosh, my brother is acting cannibalistic. "Now Kai, we aren't eating each other. They will probably give us food and water." I said to my crazy brother. He already was staring at Jay as if he was a piece of meat to eat. "Fine." Kai grumbled. I think I should keep a watch o him. He's not eating Jay, well my boyfriend. I hope we get out soon.

**Here's a story I thought up while watching TV. I think it will be funny. Thanks!**


	2. 2: Doglike Kai

**Enjoy this chapter, and I love your reviews people!**

_(Nya POV)_

Well it has been a day and the serpentine gave us enough bread and water for all of us. Kai has gave up all hope and says that he will start digging. Then he went over to the farthest corner and started to dig like a dog. Ok, this is a little wierd.

_(Cole POV)_

I walked over to Kai to talk to him, but once I stepped near him, he growled and nipped at me like a dog. "Ok then, I will walk away." I said calmly to him and walked over to Nya and Jay. Kai was goingng VERY insane. And we all were in here for a day.

**So there. I plan on writing more later today, so here you go!**


	3. 3: the spray bottle

**I'm back!**

_(Jay POV)_

Kai was crazy. Nya and Zane had to watch me so that Kai won't eat me. Just last night I felt Kai drool on me. Nya flicked him and he wimppered and crawled like a dog to his corner. Today, Nya ws watching me when suddenly Kai pounced on me and tried to bite me. "HELP!" I screamed. Nya pushed Kai off, and held him down. "How do we keep him under control?" Nya asked looking at her insane brother. "I have one idea," I said, "HELP! SKALES! WE NEED A SPRAY BOTTLE! I REPEAT, WE NEED A SPRAY BOTTLE HERE **NOW**!" I screamed while banging on the bars. "You called?" Skales said and brought a spray bottle. I took it and sprayed Kai with it. He growled at me then crawled over o his corner and had a temper tantrum. Ok, Kai is offically crazy.

**How do you like it? Kai is crazy, I know. I think this is so funny. Kai is acting like a dog threw this whole story, to let all of you know. Hope you like it!**


	4. 4: More than one?

**Read some more please!**

_(Zane POV)_

Nya and I both were watching Jay from Kai. Kai was digging and ocasionly look at Jay and drool. "Jay, you look like a chicken with chicken wings." Kai said in a crazy voice. "No, you can't eat Jay." Nya said. Kai wimpered and then continued to dig. "Why can't Kai be normal?" Cole asked. "I have no idea." I said. "Who agrees? Jay will make great food. I mean, Cole, you don't look so tasty, Lloyd is too surgary, Nya is my sister, Zane is metal, Sensei is too old and stringy, and I am NOT eating myself." Kai persuaded them. "No. We aren't going to eat Jay." Lloyd protested. Kai growled, and went back to his corner. All Kai ever does is dig, take his food and eat it in his corner, sleep in his corner, and try to persuade the others on eating Jay.

_(Cole POV)_

I was looking at Jay, then he was a cake. Am I seeing tings? ,I rubbed my eyes and then Jay was Jay again. "Kai. Please listen." I wispered to him. He looked at me and snarled. "No Kai, I think I just thought Jay was a cake." I explained. Kai smiled at me and let me near. "Good. Then we can go and eat him. We can split him." Kai said smiling. "Sure." I said and went to my spot to sleep. Then I said to myself. What the heck did I agree to?

**Who thinks Cole is mad too? Answer in your reviews. What will Nya and Zane have to do to protect Jay? Review please!**


	5. 5: The big plan

**Here is the story!**

_(Lloyd POV)_

_I felt it slipping. _I told myself. Candy was dancing on the ceiling, and well, everywhere. "Cole, Kai. I think I'm slipping." I told them. "Welcome to the club, ok do you want to eat Jay?" Kai said. "Sure." Wait! Did I just say that!? "Great, we'll tell you the plan." Kai said Then he told me all the things of the plan.

_(Nya POV)_

Something was going on over there. First I saw Cole gang up with Kai, which is bad. And now Lloyd. Let's hope Sensei doesn't fall for it either. Zane or I won't go, Zane is robot, and I love Jay. But the next day, I saw Sensei join them. Great now it is just Zane and I left. "Nya, I know they are getting bigger, but we can take them." zane said reasuring me, but it didn't help. Jay was sleeping right at this momment, so that is good, he didn't hear what the others are planing. Than night, i kept a good watch on him. Then I heard a snap, I looked down and saw the spray bottle was crushed. Then Jay screameed. i looked up and saw Cole takling him. I ran over to him, but somebody held me back. i looked to see Kai holding m back. Lloyd came out with a bar, to hit Jay's head with. Zane was shut down by Sensei, it looked bad for Jay right now. But suddenly I felt a surge of power in me, and I busrt free from Kai and pushed Cole off Jay. "You all are mad!" i screamed. Zane tackled Cole and then Jay ran to the bars and screamed, "WE NEED ANOTHER SPRAY BOTTLE, AND FAST!" Skales came up and gave him another one.

_(Jay POV)_

"Stand back, i know how to use this!" Jay said thenen like. Kai, Cole, Lloyd, and Sensei ran away. "Good Jay, they can't get near now." I said. With a new one, they can't get near Jay.

**Here is a longer than usual chapter, so I hope it is good. R&R!**


	6. 6: Freeeeeeeeeeee!

**The story is coming to an end, so here is another chapter!**

_(Nya POV)_

I was staring out the bars and saw a body. "Hello?" I asked. Then it came up to me with the keys to release us. "It is me, Misoko. I came to free you." She said. "Oh please do, my brother is canablistic. The Jay had one of his musical out brusts. He went a little crazy too. He started singing a random song. Misoko unlocked the door, and I took Jay out while Zane dragged the others out too. "We're all FREEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kai screeched. Then he ran out followed by Cole, then Lloyd, then Jay. We all got on the Bounty, and we all went back ro normal. Now that we are free.

**So there, another story finished. Short, I know but I have more stories I want to write, so I want to end the old ones. Hope this was a good story!**


End file.
